StarClan's Prophecy Book 4: War with ShadowClan
Prologue Darkstar anounced to his clan, "Tonight is the night! If ThunderClan refuses my offer, then we will will attack them tommorrow at dawn!" The crowd cheered. "Soon, ShadowClan will rule the forest!" The crowd cheered even more. "And I will be the leader!" Chapter 1 Th next morning, Sunstar got on top of the high rock and said, "Come here for a clan meeting." Everyone gathered around like usual. "A certain kit who is now nine moons old, is big enough to become an apprentice." Whitepaw knew it was Skypaw's brother, Smallkit. "Smallkit, from now on you will be known as Smallpaw. Your mentor will be Blackstripe." Smallpaw jumped up. Blackstripe stood up proudly and they touched noses. "I have another anouncement," Sunstar continued, "Snowfur and Petalfoot, you are ready to join the queens because you are soon expecting kits. Willowfur, you are done with Smallpaw so you will be a warrior. Swiftpaw, because your mentor is now a queen, your mentor will be Willowfur." Sunstar lept down from the high rock. The clan went back to their normal duties. Sunstar headed for Whitepaw and said, "Gather Skypaw and Snowstorm and meet me outside camp." Whitepaw did this and then went to Sunstar. Sunstar said, "Today, I am going to fetch an herb from Herbpelt and I'm taking you three with me." Chapter 2 Whitepaw asked, "Who's Herbfur?" "I'll tell you on the way. Anyway, I'm getting the herb for Lightheart and Longstripe. We have run out of it, and she is the only one that has it." On their way, Sunstar said, "Herbpelt is the former RiverClan medicine cat. She was banished while Wavestar was leader of RiverClan." "What was she banished for?" Skypaw asked. "I don't know," Sunstar said uneasily, "But after she was banished, she found a place in RiverClan where all the herbs grew. She decided to stay there and help any cat that needed it." "Not just RiverClan?" "All clans." They went all the way into RiverClan territory. Whitepaw asked, "We aren't allowed to be on RiverClan territory, are we?" "Cats are allowed to pass through RiverClan when they are heading to Herbpelt," Snowstorm said. They walked on a little longer. Whitepaw scented something but couldn't make out what it was. "I smell something," Whitepaw said. Snowstorm sniffed the air and said, "Fox!" All of a sudden, a fox came out of the darkness ready to attack. Chapter 3 ﻿The four cats ran faster into RiverClan and the fox followed them. Soon, they approuched a stream. The fox sprang on to Skypaw and Skypaw let out a yowl. Snowstorm pushed the fox off his apprentice and bit jumped on to the fox's back, biting into it's neck. The fox finally threw Snowstorm off, toward the edge of the fast running stream. Whitepaw scratched the fox, but the fox sunk his teeth into Whitepaw's neck. Sunstar jumped on the fox but the fox pushed him away. All of a sudden, Snowstorm got up and grabbed onto the fox's leg with his mouth. Snowstorm pulled the fox and himself into the river. "Snowstorm!" Sunstar called. They both sunk underneath the water! "Snowstorm..." Sunstar said softly. All of a sudden, Whitepaw saw a white shape moving to the surface of the water. Snowstorm! He came out of the water and onto shore. "Fox's aren't very good swimmers," Snowstorm said. "Are you okay?" Sunstar asked in concern. "I'm fine." They kept walking until they came to a clearing. It had many herbs and in the center of it was an old, brown, she-cat. "Herbpelt," Sunstar said nervously. Whitepaw wondered why he was so nervous. "Sunstar! What do you need?" "I need a herb that heals large infected cuts." Herbpelt searched her herbs for a moment and finally got one. "Here you are," she said. Sunstar took it and said, "Thank you, Herbpelt." Then, the four cats went on their way. Chapter 4 ﻿They were soon close to the RiverClan border and had not yet met with RiverClan. All of a sudden, a RiverClan patrol apeared. Whitepaw reconized Boulderclaw, a huge brown tom that was deputy, Rainstorm, a bluish gray warrior, and Wavepelt, a she-cat. "What are you doing here?" Boulderclaw demanded. "We were just going to Herbpelt," Snowstorm said. Boulderclaw growled, "That's a poor escuse for hunting on RiverClan territory!" "We weren't hunting!" Snowstorm hissed. "Attack them!" Boulderclaw yowled. Rainstorm said, "They were just seeing Herbpelt. If that's all they were doing, then-" "Silence! I am deputy here, so I tell you what to do, and I say, attack!" Boulderclaw and Wavepelt sprang, but Rainstorm didn't move. Wavepelt scratched Whitepaw while Snowstorm and Skypaw were fighting Boulderclaw. Whitepaw sratched Wavepelt in the side, then sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Wavepelt yowled and retreated. Boulderclaw had Skypaw pinned down with his massive body and Snowstorm was trying to get Boulderclaw off. All of a sudden, Rainstorm helped push Boulderclaw away and they did. Skypaw got up and ran to ThunderClan. "Run!" Rainstorm yowled, pinning Boulderclaw down. The other ThunderClan cats ran back into ThunderClan. When they came into the clearing, they directly went into the medicine den. Whitepelt said, "While you were gone, Lightheart died. Chapter 5 ﻿Whitepaw was so sad. Lightheart was his mentor and one of the only ones who didn't taunt him about being a kittypet. Whitepaw looked at Sunstar, who was also very sad. "I..." Sunstar said weakly, "This is...this is all my fault!" "Don't blame yourself, Sunstar," Snowstorm comforted. "No," Sunstar said, "If I just..." Sunstar sighed and handed Whitepelt the herbs, then said, "Whitepaw, your mentor died. I will give you another one tommorrow morning." Sunstar stormed off. Whitepaw was at the gathering. He saw Rainstorm, and said to him, "Did you get in trouble?" "No. Tidalstar is my sister, and she said I was just doing the best for our clan." Rainstorm sighed, then said, "This is my apprentice, Frostpaw." Frostpaw was a white she-cat. "Hi, Whitepaw," she said. Darkstar made a yowl and the crowd silenced. Sunstar said, "This morning, our Lightheart died from an infected cut." There was a short pause. Finally, Darkstar said, "I want my answer now Sunstar." Chapter 6 "What?" "You know what I'm talking about. WindClan and RiverClan have already agreed." There was another pause. "Fine..." Sunstar said softly, "Take our territory." Yowls of anger came from the cats. Whitepaw was suprised. Sunstar would never normally do this. "That is a good choice Sunstar." That night, the four apprentices were talking in the apprentices den. "But why would he do that?" Moonpaw said. "He's probably sad about Lightheart," Swiftpaw said. "Yeah, maybe he thinks the clan will just die like Lightheart if we disagrea," Whitepaw said. "I still don't think it's a good choice," Skypaw said. "I don't either," Whitepaw said. Chapter 7 ﻿Th next day, Whitepaw got out of the apprentices den. The other ThunderClan cats were getting out of their dens too. All of a sudden, a huge amount of ShadowClan cats jumped into the clearing. Whitepaw wondered why they were all there. Darkstar said, "Take the camp over." ThunderClan cats murmered things like, "This wasn't what we agreed on." Whitepaw himself was outraged and didn't think Sunstar would tolerate this. He saw Snowstorm go into Sunstar's den and get him out. Snowstorm explained what happened. Sunstar said in a loud voice, "Let them do it. If we fight back, they will just kill us and I can't afford that." Darkstar laughed, "See the great ThunderClan leader surrenduring to me!" The ShadowClan cats made yowls of happiness. The ShadowClan cats then made the elders and queens get out of their dens. Whitepaw could tolerate it no longer. Chapter 8 He jumped on top of the high rock and said, "Cats of ThunderClan, we can't let them do this! I say we fight!" No one did anything. Whitepaw then said, "I was a kittypet, and I'm the only one sticking up for the clan. So next time you want to call me filthy kittypet, remember who tried to save the clan. We can do this. We can fight off ShadowClan!" There was a short pause. Finally, Darkstar said, "You've tried hard, but you've failed, kittypet." Snowstorm spoke, "He hasn't failed. I agree with him!" Snowstorm scratched a ShadowClan cat across the face. Other ThunderClan cats attacked. Whitepaw did it! He lept down from the high rock and was a bout to join the fight when Sunstar said, "Whitepaw..." "I'm sorry, Sunstar, but I needed to help-" "I think you did fine. Thank you, Whitepaw." The two cats went into the fight. Chapter 9 Whitepaw saw Sharpfang biting Brownstripe on the neck. Whitepaw jumped on top of Sharpfang and bit into his shoulder. Sharpfang let out a yowl of pain and let go of Brownstripe. Sharpfang scratched Whitepaw across the side, the the chest. Whitepaw bit Sharpfang on the arm and Sharpfang ran away from Whitepaw. He went to Petalfoot and was about to attack her. Whitepaw ran at Sharpfang, but Flameclaw got their first and bit into Sharpfang's neck, killing him. Whitepaw saw Brownstripe on the ground, dead. The other ShadowClan cats were running back to ShadowClan. Whitepaw saw Sunstar and Darkstar fighting. Darkstar was biting Sunstar's neck. Whitepaw pushed Darkstar away. Darkstar said, "Time for me to kill the white apprentice. "What do you mean. Why do you want to kill me?" "Sunstar hasn't told you?" Darkstar scratched Whitepaw across the shoulder. Whitepaw dodged the next swipe and then bit into Darkstar's neck, killing him. Whitepaw ran over to Sunstar who was dead. "Sunstar...no..." Whitepaw rested his head on Sunstar. After a short pause, Sunstar started breathing. "Sunstar..." "Whitepaw!" Sunstar said. "I thought you died." "I did, but clan leaders are granted nine lives by StarClan. I lost one, but I still have a couple left." Whitepaw looked at Darkstar and said, "Does that mean..." Darkstar got up slowly, then ran away." "You killed Darkstar?" "Well, kind of, yes." "It's time your made a warrior!" Chapter 10 ﻿Sunstar got on top of the great rock and said, "Whitepaw has trained hard and has learned the warrior code well." Whitepaw couldn't wait. "Whitepaw, from now on you will be known as Whiteheart. Let StarClan honor your skill and kindness." Whiteheart stood up proudly. The crowd cheered, "Whiteheart! Whiteheart!" Whiteheart went into the warriors den and fell asleep on a bed of moss.